Contract
by RainKim
Summary: Ketika sakit yang tak tertahan membuat Jungkook sampai pada batasnya. "Bawa aku pergi, Tae."/"... bahkan ke neraka sekalipun?"/ Drabble. TaeKook.


**Contract**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melempar sembarang ranselnya ke lantai penuh emosi. Tak perduli jika isinya berhamburan keluar. Napasnya tersengal. Wajahnya merah padam.

Ia terduduk kemudian. Melipat kedua lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Kenapa?

Sekian lama ia menutup diri. Tak membiarkan seorangpun menjamah hidupnya yang kering tanpa rasa peduli dan percaya pada orang lain lagi. Dan kini, setelah ia mencoba untuk mulai kembali membuka diri dan menanamkan pada hatinya untuk kembali mempercayai, ia malah harus menelan lagi luka semacam ini.

"Brengsek!" ia memaki udara kosong.

Sesak.

Hatinya sesak luar biasa.

Sakit.

Hatinya sakit karena kecewa.

Untuk sekejap Jungkook merasa menyesal.

Ia menyesal karena lengah. Membiarkan tembok pertahanan yang ia bangun di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun sendirian itu roboh tanpa adanya lagi perlindungan.

Jungkook menyesal karena membiarkan hatinya perlahan-lahan melunak dan mulai percaya.

Jika saja ia tak lengah, rasa sakit yang sudah lama tak menyayat hatinya yang beku ini takkan mungkin ia rasakan lagi.

Air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari obsidiannya yang hancur bagai serpihan kaca. Seguk lirihnya mulai menggema di ruangan sempit kamarnya yang pengap.

Hingga sepasang lengan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Di susul beban yang menggelayut di bahu kirinya.

Tanpa menolehpun, Jungkook tahu kalau itu adalah Taehyung.

Karena hanya Taehyunglah yang ada di sana.

Karena hanya Taehyung yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini, Tae. Aku muak- aku lelah dengan semuanya."

Lirihnya di sela seguk dan isak tertahan.

Taehyung meraih wajah Jungkook kemudian mengangkatnya sejajar dengan miliknya. Mempertemukan manik mereka yang berbeda warna. Taehyung jelas melihat luka di sepasang pupil Jungkook yang menggenang. Terlalu banyak. Tak terbendung.

"Kau ingin aku membawamu? Pergi dari tempat ini?" Ulang Taehyung. Jemari lentiknya menghapus linangan di pipi Jungkook begitu lembut, begitu hati-hati.

Jungkook mengangguk. Menatap nanar keping hazel Taehyung yang memandangnya penuh kasih, bukan rasa iba.

"Ya... bawa aku, Tae. Bebaskan aku dari semua rasa sakit ini. Bawa aku... kemanapun. Bahkan ke neraka sekalipun. Bawa aku bersamamu..."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ada kilatan di sepasang hazelnya yang berpendar kemerahan. "Kau ingin menukar hidupmu yang memuakkan demi untuk pergi denganku? Bahkan ke neraka sekalipun?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Dan tak perlu menunggu dua detik untuk Jungkook kembali mengangguk konfirmatif.

"Apapun! Apapun yang bisa membebaskanku dari kesakitan ini. Aku lelah, Tae. Tak ada yang peduli. Tak ada yang membutuhkanku di dunia ini. Aku sendirian. Cuma punya kau. Ingin ikut kau." Jungkook merengek seperti bayi. Kembali menyeguk lirih dengan air mata yang tak henti mengalir.

Membuat Taehyung melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu. Kau selamanya milikku, Jungkook. Jiwamu milikku. Akan ku bawa kau bersamaku. Meski itu ke neraka terdalam sekalipun."

Tangan kanannya yang semula ada di bahu Jungkook, merayap melingkari kepala pemuda itu dan menutupi pandangannya. Sementara tangan kirinya turun ke dada pemuda Jeon, tepat dimana sumber kehidupannya berdetak. Seiring dengan wajahnya yang kian mendekat untuk mengecup bilah bibir merah yang semenit lalu meracau ingin dibawa pergi olehnya.

Melumat bibir itu lembut, bersamaan dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang menyembul dari balik punggung Taehyung. Mengepak dan bergerak untuk mengukung tubuh mereka berdua.

Terus melumat, hingga detak yang terasa di telapak tangannya perlahan-lahan melambat, lalu terhenti.

Taehyung membuka kukungan sayap hitamnya, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang tak lagi menutupi pandangan yang lebih muda. Pelukannya di lepas, membiarkan begitu saja tubuh Jungkook terbaring lemah di lantai kayu. Terpejam. Tak bergerak lagi. Tak bernapas lagi.

Sepasang lengan kemudian melingkar di bahunya. Gantian memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

Seketika seringainya kembali melebar, kala kecup ringan ia dapatkan di sisi kiri leher jenjangnya.

Menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Hanya untuk mendapati paras Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum separuh, sambil menatapnya dengan netra yang kini serupa dengan miliknya.

Mengecup singkat bibir pucat milik jiwa pemuda Jeon, lalu berbisik rendah penuh afeksi.

"Selamanya jiwamu adalah milikku, Jeon Jungkook. Milik iblis yang sengaja kau panggil untuk menemani kesepianmu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

Apa ini?!

Well... saya tau kok ini jelek pake banget... sumpah absurdnya kebangetan tapi nekat di publish juga.

Biarlah, sekedar pelampiasan hati saya yg galau luar biasa #eeaaaa

Maaf nyampah dengan fic yg ga berguna ini. Maaf kalo yg baca mendadak mual dan pingin meluk saya/eh/ditendang


End file.
